JoggJeans
JoggJeans, also written Jogg Jeans or Joggjeans, is a type of fabric newly developed by Diesel. This fabric combines the techniques of denim and jersey. It therefore offers the stretch of jersey and the look and durability of denim. Like denim, the JoggJeans fabric is mostly used for jeans from which its name is derived: jeans suited for jogging. However, alos other products like jackets or shirts are availabel in JoggJeans. Description JoggJeans is a unique fusion of design and a groundbreaking new fabric, that combines the iconic style and durability of denim with the relaxed attitude and comfort of sweatpants. It uses the same weaving method used to make denim, but with a special patented technique that makes it look like denim on the outside and like jersey sweatpant fabric on the inside. It combines the softness, lightness, comfort, look and feel of knitted jersey, but with the advantages of being a woven denim fabric. This means that it retains its shape better, and can be given stronger treatments and washes. It can even be broken, which can’t be done with knitted fabrics. JoggJeans was introduced by Diesel already in 2011Robert Johnston: Jim-jam jeans at www.gq-magazine.co.uk, July 1, 2011, but the fall winter campaign 2013 was the first campaign in which this new kind of fabric was promoted.Diesel’s JoggJeans new collection: jersey + denim = free motion Professional dancers were shown in a video and on photographs performing various dance moves from the 60es to modern NYC street dance in clothing made from JoggJeans. The new fabric was introduced as follows: :A cutting edge crossbreed between jeans and activewear, JoggJeans puts the durability of Diesel Denim jeans into motion. Crafted in a unique fabric that weaves together the style of denim with the versatility of jearsey, it's the original hybrid jean. You now have the freedom to move like never before. Some jeans styles such as Krooley are special JoggJeans styles. Also some of the other jeans styles are avaliable as JoggJeans. However, not only jeans are available in the JoggJeans fabric, but also other clothing such as jackets and shirts. Gallery |-|Products = 00SFE3 069HC 01 F.jpg|jeans 00ST3N 087AB 01 F.jpg|shorts 00SDRE 0600S 01 F.jpg|jackets 00SDTM 0607R 01 F.jpg|vests 00S2D7 0609L 01 F.jpg|shirts 00S8RA_0607T_01_A.jpg|jeans 00SGQ9 0604Z 01 F.jpg|jumpsuits 00SF3C 0609Y 01 F.jpg|jackets 00SCFE 0607T 01 F.jpg|vests |-|Campaigns = Fall/Winter 2013 campaign: FW13-Thomasdance.jpg|Thomas Gibbons in Thavar 603L FW13-Bonesdance.jpg|Bones in Krooley 816D FW13-Judsondance.jpg|Judson Harmon in Krooley 816D FW13-Polinadance.jpg|Polina in Fayza 603L FW13-Bonniedance.jpg|Bonnie Chen in Grupee 602X Spring/Summer 2014 campaign: SS14-Joggjeans-banner-SS14.jpg SS14-JoggJeans-01.jpg SS14-JoggJeans-02.jpg SS14-JoggJeans-03.jpg SS14-JoggJeans-04.jpg SS14-JoggJeans-05.jpg Fall/Winter 2014 campaign: Leo Mel Joggjeans 2.jpg|Leo Mel Leo Mel Joggjeans 1.jpg FW14-m-joggjeans.png Spring/Summer 2015 campaign: SS15-Dance-dream.jpg|dance + dream SS15-Kick-kiss.jpg|kick + kiss SS15-Run-relax.jpg|run + relax |-|Celebrities wearing JoggJeans= Celebrities wearing clothing crafted from fabric Colton-Haynes-Tomboy-KC-10.png|Colton Haynes keri-hilson-diesel-jog-jeans-5.jpg|Keri Hilson Derek+Hough+Derek+Hough+Drinks+Fruit+Juice+0L2Obbrqngsx.jpg|Derek Hough Kellan+Lutz+Kellan+Lutz+Coachella+PcxZUiH81Jzx.jpg|Kellan Lutz |-|Onscreen= Cinema or TV characters wearing clothing crafted from fabric Diesel-TaylorLautner-171447704.jpg|on set Taylor+Lautner+Gets+Beat+Up+Set+9p8SlJC9u6Ix.jpg|filming a fight scene Tracers-02.jpg|screencap Videos Diesel Jogg Denim|FW13 (without music) A-Z of dance|SS14 Taylor Lautner Gets Beating on 'Tracers' Set|Taylor Lautner in Jogg Jeans filming a fight scene on June 24, 2013 References JoggJeans at www.diesel.com, archived at web.archive.org on December 17, 2013 External links * JoggJeans for men at shop.diesel.com * JoggJeans for women at shop.diesel.com * Diesel Introduces Jogg Jeans at www.designscene.net, August 23, 2013 * Diesel – The Jogg Jeans at denimology.com, September 24, 2013 * Lorna Burford: Diesel Jogg Jeans Campaign at www.denimblog.com, November 9, 2013 Category:Articles